Dibujando nuestros sueños
by LIAMSUZUKI
Summary: Ijuuin Kyo experimentara su primer amor con dolor. Sin saber que el causante de su desdicha, lo llevará a conocer al hombre de su vida: Misaki Takahashi. Universo alterno de Junjō Romántica.
1. Chapter 1

**_Universo alterno de Junjō Romántica _**

**_Ijuuin Kyo experimentara su primer amor con dolor. Sin saber que el causante de su desdicha, lo llevará a conocer al hombre de su vida: Misaki Takahashi._**

Actualmente soy quizá él mangaka más famoso de todo Japón, desde que publique el primer tomo de The Kan fue un éxito, llevándome al primer lugar de ventas en manga en todo el pais y con ello conseguí el éxito en mi carrera.

Éxito que cierta persona siempre dudo que lo obtuviera y ganándome varias de sus burlas y desprecios.

El hecho de que yo dibujara siempre se le hizo ridiculo y una ocasión lo oí decir que moriría de hambre, si seguía con la estupida idea de ser mangaka.

Quien diría que aquel hombre que parecía tan ingenuo y tierno, me haría pasar momentos dolorosos de mi vida y a la vez me haya dejado con el niño que ahora ocupa mi corazón y mi alma...

Pues bien, les contaré mi historia, todo comenzó cuando era muy pequeño, siempre me gustaba ver a mi madre dibujar y colorear en sus ratos libres. Las manos de mamá eran muy suaves y siempre me lleno de mimos y de mucho amor.

Mis primeros dibujos fueron como el de todos los niños pequeños: "círculos" deformes a los cuales les agregaba una cuántas líneas simulando ser las piernas y brazos de la forma humana que a mis escaso años intentaba dibujar.

Sin embargo aquellos horribles dibujos tapizaban la cocina y el estudio de mi madre, quien siempre sonriente alababa mis creaciones y llenaba de besos mi frente diciendo:

—!Que bello! ¡Dibujas muy bien!

—¿De verdad mami?

—!Por supuesto cariño! Sigue practicando ¿Me regalas este dibujo?

—!Si!

No importaba que siempre nos dibujara a mi y a mi mamá , ella siempre pedía que se lo regalara.

Muchos dibujos estaban pegados en la pared y otros tantos guardados en su carpeta. Guardaba escrupulosamente cada uno y hasta los tenía separados por fecha. Me fascinaba ver a mi mamá guardar varias hojas con mucha delicadeza.

Una de esas veces que mi madre salió al trabajo, sentí curiosidad por ver lo que guardaba. Tome una de sus carpetas y vi que eran cartas, cartas de amor.

Aún no sabía leer pero supe en ese instante que eran de mi padre fallecido, reconocía los kanji de su nombre y mamá me lo había enseñado:

Kazuo Ijuuin

Ese era el nombre de mi padre y mi madre: Kotori Tsukino.

Y si, también reconocía la palabra "amor "

Esa palabra estaba escrita en cada una de esas cartas, que mi padre le escribió.

Mi padre falleció cuando yo tenía 2 años, así que no tengo recuerdos de él. Kotori se hizo sola a cargo de mi, muchas veces me llevo al trabajo porqué aún no podía asistir al colegio y no quería dejarme en una guardería. Además su jefe en la imprenta era muy comprensible y le permitió llevarme hasta que ingresara al preescolar.

Así que mis primeros años de vida me la pase entre bocetos, manuscritos, computadoras y sin fin de materiales en la imprenta.

Llegó el momento de ir a la escuela elemental y con el tiempo mis habilidades fueron mejorando, cuando estaba ya en secundaria podía dibujar casi cualquier cosa o personas. Mis dibujos mejoraban día a día.

Lo que más se me dificultaba era dibujar los dedos, tal vez desde ese entonces tuve la curiosidad de observar las manos de todos mis compañeros, ver cómo escribían, dibujaban, pintaban, tocaban un instrumento etc.

Y con ello fue como lo conocí a él, un bello joven que me dejó impresionado por su belleza y si, por su forma de escribir.

Aquel chico se encontraba en la clase de Lectura y Redacción, la cual ya había terminado y todos los compañeros de su grupo se habían retirado, pero él extrañamente seguía sentado en su pupitre garabateando algo.

Lo mire por 5 minutos, sin que él se percatara, cuando alzó la vista quede anonadado con sus bellos ojos azules, piel blanca y su cabello negro azulado. Sus labios casi rosados me fascinaron de inmediato, lo vi como se colocó sus anteojos y me dedicó una mirada que en su momento me hizo soñar.

Aparte la vista, creo que le parecí idiota por mi actitud, lo vi recoger sus cosas y salió de prisa del aula.

Quede estático viendo aquel hermoso chico de 17 años y que en un instante sentí que se robó mi corazón.

Me acerqué a ver lo que escribió en la banca:

"_Usami chan eres genial" ¿podrías continuar con tu novela? Es muy interesante. _

Su letra era muy bonita, cada Kanji trazado perfecto y sin errores de ortografía.

Quede viendo todo lo que estaba escrito en la banca, llevándome la sorpresa de que Akihiko Usami " El príncipe de la preparatoria" le escribía una novela al parecer solo para el.

Así era Usami Akihiko, un chico que rompía corazones a su paso, aunque yo no pasaba desapercibido siempre me mantuve al margen. Podría presumir de gustarle a varios chicos y chicas, pero extrañamente la actitud antipática de Usami atraía más,que la de un chico como yo que solo soñaba con dibujar y crear un manga que algún día pudiera ser famoso.

—¡Ijuuin Senpai!—La voz de Yoshino Chiaki me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¡Chiaki! ¿Qué tal?—le respondí

—Quiero que revises mis dibujos, necesito tu opinión.

Chiaki fue un amigo muy cercano en preparatoria, menor que yo por dos años y que igual que yo tenía ese sueño de convertirse en un mangaka famoso.

Mire sus dibujos y eran muy buenos, así que realmente no había casi nada que cambiar. Por eso es que yo seguía mirando la banca donde el chico lindo y Usami compartían su novela y platicas.

Chiaki lo noto y de inmediato movió el pupitre.

—Ijuuin Senpai, si me permites hacerte una observación: Te recomiendo que no hagas ningún tipo de relación con Takahiro Takahashi.

Quede sorprendido por esa información,pero lo único que oí en ese momento fue "Takahiro"

—A cabo de verlo salir, dos veces por semana se queda escribiendo aquí. Se que frecuenta a los hermanos Usami, pero él se me hace extraño.

Me quede viendo fijamente a Chiaki, como podía decir eso de un chico qué tal vez ni conozca.

—¿Con que Takahiro? Es un lindo nombre. No entiendo como es que nunca lo había visto.

—No lo habías visto porque siempre te la pasas dibujando, yo al menos convivo con Hatori y de vez en cuando me informo de lo que ocurre en la escuela. Por cierto hay varias personas a las que te le haces atractivo.

—Eso lo se, también tengo contacto con el mundo Chiaki.—Acaricié el cabello de mi lindo Kohai.

—Como sea, Ijuuin Senpai solo toma en cuenta lo que te digo por favor. Takahashi Senpai no me agrada- Chiaki me miró de una manera preocupada

Tal vez en aquella ocasión me mostré muy interesado en Takahiro y por eso Chiaki me lo advirtió.

Takahiro Takahashi, ese es el nombre de la persona que para bien o para mal me cambio la vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de terminar la clase Chiaki me espero para ir a comprar mangas, Hatori se había retirado temprano de la escuela y me pidió acompañarlo. Caminábamos lento y hablando de mangakas famosos y de lo que nos gustaría crear.

Medio instituto nos veía salir, tal vez porque continuamente estábamos juntos creían que Chiaki y yo éramos algo más, lo cual estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Mi Kohai era un pequeño de 14 años que estaba en Secundaria, un poco despistado, lo que lo hacía muy tierno, pero para mi solo era un buen amigo.

Los días continuaron su curso, después de aquel primer encuentro yo acudía temprano al aula, solo para ver a Takahiro aunque sea de lejos, algunas veces lo llegue a ver con Usami Akihiko, se notaba que se llevaban bien o al menos eso me parecía.

Me tenía intrigado el hecho de que Chiaki dijera que frecuenta al hermano Haruhiko, cuando el mayor ya es Universitario y rara vez se ha aparecido por aquí después de que terminara la preparatoria.

Mientras, yo lo admiraba de lejos, tal vez piensen que era un acosador, lo cierto es que apenas si cruzando palabras con el, llegue a quererlo y no fui el único, se que Akihiko también sentía algo por el.  
Takahiro desprendía un Aura que te hacía querer estar cerca de él y protegerlo. Que equivocado estuve.

Fue un Viernes por la tarde cuando llegue al aula y Takahiro se veía nervioso, pude ver tristeza en sus ojos y rastros de lágrimas.  
Ese día por fin nos dirigimos la palabra.

Me acerqué a él tratando de ser amable

—¿Te encuentras bien?— Pregunte como idiota sabiendo que no lo estaba.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Lo se, pero a veces es bueno expresar todo eso que nos lastima.

—No te conozco, a penas si nos hemos visto.

—Pues hoy sería un buen momento para conocernos ¿no crees?— le sonreí amable y vi como se sonrojó, ese acto se me hizo muy adorable-Soy Ijuuin...

—Ijuuin Kyo del onceavo grado y te la pasas dibujando

—Pensé que no me conocías—volví a sonreír— En efecto ese es mi nombre, tengo 16 años y como lo acabas de decir me gusta dibujar y es un gusto por fin hablar contigo Takahashi Senpai.

Extendí mi mano para saludarlo, la cual cogio con desgano, en un impulsivo acto de mi parte le bese los nudillos , Takahiro se separó con brusquedad y con enojo me dijo:

—No creo que a tu noviecito le guste verte besando manos ajenas.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendidos por esa respuesta.

—¿Novio? ¿Quien es? Preséntamelo yo también quisiera conocerlo.

—El mocoso de secundaria, noveno grado.

—!oh! Ya estoy entendiendo, pero ¿Qué crees? Chiaki es solo mi amigo—volví a mirarlo a los ojos.

—De todos modos no deberías tomarte esas confianzas conmigo.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención¿Podría ayudarte en lo que sea que te esté ocurriendo?

—No, no puedes y si me disculpas me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.

Cogio sus cosas nervioso y otra vez lo vi alejarse de mi, llevaba el paso apresurado, salí para cerciorarme a donde se dirigía, se que algo grave ocurría por eso es que lloraba.

Casi al final del pasillo lo vi detenerse.  
Me asome un poco más, para ver que hacía y fue cuando caí en cuenta.

Usami Akihiko lo abrazaba y él le correspondía, ahora entiendo porque decía que no debía tener esas confianzas con el, Akihiko lo estrechaba en sus brazos con ternura, con amor...

Desilusionado di la vuelta para regresar a mi clase, ya decía yo que alguien tan lindo como Takahiro no podría estar solo.

La tarde paso con una materia a la que no puse atención, suerte que el sensei se sentía enfermo y solo nos puso a redactar una pequeña historia. Yo parecía perdido, en otro mundo ,tratando de borrar la imagen anterior de mi memoria.

Pero fue inútil, mi mente solo dibujaba el rostro lloroso de Takahiro y después como se entregaba a los brazos de Usami.

Llegue a casa casi ya anocheciendo, mamá ya estaba preparando la cena, cada 8 días salía temprano de la imprenta donde trabajaba. Todos los viernes en la noche, lo dedicaba a mi. Coloque mis zapatos en la entrada y me asome para ver a mamá.  
—He llegado—dije con desgano.

—¡Kyo! Mi amor— mamá aún me besaba las mejillas como si fuera pequeño— cariño, no pongas esa cara, ya te he dicho "tú siempre serás mi bebé y me gusta apapacharte"

Sonreí por ese comentario, pero yo era tan fácil de leer, que mamá de inmediato se dio cuenta de mi tristeza.

—¿Quien es el chico o chica por el que estás así Kyo?— me miro alzando una ceja.

—¿Eh?

—No finjas conmigo, desde hace un mes te noto raro y se que es por eso.

—¿Demo?

—Nada de peros, ven. Lávate las manos y siéntate a cenar y no te irás a tu habitación hasta que me platiques que es lo que sucede.

Me quede viendo a mi mama confundido.

—Vamos mi amor, has lo que te digo.

—Está bien—le conteste un poco agobiado.

Deje mis cosas en la sala y fui directo a lavarme las manos, observé la mano con la cual toque a Takahiro y un suspiro algo fuerte se escapó de mi.

—Ese amor sí que te trae loco cariño.

—¡Mamá! ¡ No me asustes así!—Kotori estaba a mi lado muy cerca de mi cara.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo— comenzó a reírse.

Me sentí tonto actuando como señorita enamorada, bueno si soy joven, ¿pero de verdad es amor lo que siento?

Cenamos tranquilamente, platicábamos de lo sucedido en la semana. Mi madre ahora ya era jefa de la imprenta y ella revisaba también los manuscritos a producirse. Estábamos disfrutando el postre cuando finalmente habló

—¿Chiaki conoce al niño o niña que te gusta?

—¿Porque preguntas eso mamá?

—Tal vez quiera una segunda opinión sobre quien intenta robarse a mi pequeño.

—Ja ja que graciosa eres mamá, y si, Chiaki lo conoce.

—!Entonces es un lindo Niño! ¿Como es? ¿ es guapo? ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿ Donde vive?

Me pare rápido a buscar entre mis cuadernos...

—Kyo mi amor, este no es momento para dibujar.—dijo cruzando los brazos.

—Lo se, solo quiero mostrarte algo—sentí un ligero calor por mi cara al decir eso— Mira esto, es el— extendí una hoja de papel perfectamente coloreada.

—Es guapo sin duda, tiene un lindo perfil, supongo es más atractivo si se quita los lentes. Además de que lo dibujaste excelente.

—A la semana siguiente de ver a Takahiro por primera vez, lo encontré sentado en el jardín del área de física y lo dibujé, se veía tan hermoso viendo a la nada.

—Así que Takahiro es quien tiene a mi bebé en las nubes. ¿Lo viste con otro chico?— volvió a preguntar mamá.

—Si, lo vi abrazando a Usami Senpai, creo que son pareja.

Mamá me sonrió y se paró para acariciarme.

—Pero...estoy..bien mamá te lo aseguro- dije esto tratando de convencerme a mi mismo.

—Es difícil cuando esa persona especial te ignora, pero se te hará más difícil si finges que no te importa cariño.

—No .. de verdad..no es así como lo crees.

—Te entiendo mi amor, no te preocupes, lo que es para ti te esperará toda la vida y lo que no, se irá, todo ocurre a su tiempo.

Mamá besó mi frente y me abrazó

—¿Por cierto cómo vas con tu manuscrito hijo?

—Llevó solo la mitad y bueno no he dibujado mucho que digamos.—conteste apenado

—Si quieres concursar tendrás que tenerlo listo en un mes y por lo que veo, en lugar de dibujar a tu chef, estás dibujando chicos lindos de la escuela.

—Ja Ja si verdad— agache la cabeza por sentirme así de atraído por Takahiro a quien he dibujado y él ni siquiera lo sabe y tal vez ni lo sabrá...

El lunes siguiente me presentaba en la escuela, estaba cansando, el fin de semana me la pase rellenando unos diálogos del intento de manga que estoy haciendo, mamá conoce a Dana Sama, dueño de la editorial Marukawa y el próximo mes habrá un concurso para seleccionar manuscritos y el que les interese o gane será impreso.

Decidí olvidarme un poco de Takahiro y para mi buena o mala suerte él dejó de asistir al instituto, no lo volví a ver durante al menos 2 semanas.

De manera inexplicable, los días que sabía estaría en la materia de lectura, me adelantaba para tomar la clase, queriendo encontrarlo.

A quien engaño, la verdad es que extraño verlo y mi ilusión diaria era verlo al menos de lejos.

Un miércoles llegue media hora antes al salón, para mi sorpresa Akihiko Usami estaba sentado viendo el pupitre de Takahiro.

Se le veía triste y no entendía porque, si lo más seguro es que lo viera fuera de la escuela. Así que no había motivo para estar así, no me percaté cuando salía del salón.

Justo en ese momento Chiaki llegaba corriendo para enseñárme él manga de Naoko sensei, el tonto tropezó y nos llevó entre las patas a Usami y a mi.

Mi carpeta cayó y mis dibujos flotaron por el aire y para mi mala suerte el dibujo que nadie debería ver, llegó a las manos de Usami.

Vi como enfureció, se paró deprisa sujetándome por el cuello...alcancé a soltarme.

—¿Que te ocurre idiota?—Le grité

—Hijo de p..

No lo dejé terminar la frase, le solté un derechazo en la boca, que de inmediato me devolvió. En minutos ya estábamos peleando afuera del salón, Chiaki intentaba separarnos.

Lo único que vi fue como Usami fue jalado del cuello, mi vista fue a parar a quien nos separó: Haruhiko Usami.

—¿Que crees qué haces Akihiko? Eres un imbecil—Haruhiko le grito.

—Hasta tu hermano sabe que eres un idiota— me burlé.

Akihiko recogió el dibujo del suelo y lo estampó bruscamente en su hermano. El mayor me miro sorprendido, más no dijo nada.

Lo siguiente fue que a regañadientes se llevó a Akihiko fuera de la escuela.

Yo me quede como imbecil viendo cómo se alejaban.

—Bien hecho Chiaki, ¡eres un tonto!

—!El tonto eres tú! Te dije que no hicieras amistad con Takahiro y ahora hasta lo dibujas ¡ eres un idiota! ¡Igual que Usami!

Chiaki salió corriendo de ahí, vi lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ese fue el primer puto día de mala suerte para mi. 


	3. Chapter 3

A partir de este capítulo será narrado desde las diferentes perspectivas de los personajes.

KYO

No me moleste en detener a Chiaki aun viéndolo llorar, ¿Que es lo que le ocurre? Es cierto que le dije tonto pero no es para tanto, además estaba muy enojado con el idiota de Usami quién seguramente ya me cree un acosador y tal vez le diga a Takahiro.

Todo frustrado me puse a recoger mis dibujos del suelo, vi como como alguien se acercaba lento hacia mi: alce la vista y era el profesor que vigila el orden del edificio, me miraba haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Y supe a lo que venía

—Que suerte la mía—

AKIHIKO

—!Ya deja de jalarme idiota!-Me solté de mi medio hermano.

—!Tú madre te está buscando y cómo no contestaste tu teléfono,me mando por ti!

Saque el teléfono de mi pantalón y en efecto, mi madre me llamo. Tenía 10 llamadas perdidas.

—¿Que es lo que quiere? Nunca está en la casa y ahora repentinamente quiere hablar conmigo.

—No lo se Akihiko y dime ¿porque ese chico traía un dibujo de Takahashi?

—Eso es lo que quisiera saber, pero llegaste a interrumpir.

—¿Tanto te interesa Takahiro?

—Tú sabes que lo quiero, estoy preocupado, no ha venido a clases y hoy me entero de que el tipejo raro lo dibuja, ¿no se te hace enfermo?

—Tú escribes sobre el, son igual de idiotas ¿Takahiro y tú son pareja?

—Aún no, pero hace unas semanas nos besamos.

—¡¿Se besaron?!

Vi como Haruhiko se puso totalmente molesto por eso.

—No deberías confiar tanto en Takahiro.

—!Vaya! Ahora resulta que tu me das consejos, no te metas en lo que no te importa.

—Pues a mi se me hace que tú Takahiro tiene algo que ver con el intento de mangaka.

—No digas tonterías, Takahiro no sería capaz.—Fue lo último que dije antes de darme la vuelta.

Camine de prisa para ver a mi madre y saber que es lo que quería.

TAKAHIRO

Mis padres llegaban de su trabajo, no quería salir de mi habitación, no quería verlos, a nadie. Me enclaustré por un poco más de 2 semanas en la casa, sin que se dieran cuenta, pero creo que ya no podría hacerlo más.

Estaba en una de las peores situaciones de mi vida y en parte era su maldita culpa.

—¡Takahiro!—oí la voz de mi padre gritándome desde la sala.

Así que con mucho pesar tuve que salir. Baje las escaleras y ahí estaban viéndome enojados. Ya sabía que es lo que me dirían.

—¿Me puedes explicar porque no has ido al instituto? ¡Tus estudios están saliendo caros como para que a ti te valga un comino y no estés asistiendo!

—!Ustedes son los que quisieron que estudiara ahí, me debieron mandar a una escuela promedio como a la que van todos!—les grite a ambos.

—No seas desconsiderado, así que mañana te volverás a presentar, hablarás con tu amigo Usami para que te ponga al tanto de sus tareas, cumplirás tus deberes y no te quiero ver holgazaneado.— Mi padre se fue directo al piso de arriba mientras mi madre cruzada de brazos, me analizaba por completo.

—¿ Que es lo que tienes Takahiro? Te noto raro—me miro de pies a cabeza —¿porque has estado llorando? traes los ojos todos hinchados.

—No creo que te importe, siempre estás fuera de casa y no me salgas con que tu instinto de madre te está saliendo porque no te va.

—!No me hables de ese modo! Y mejor has lo que te dijo tu padre y cuidado con cometer una tontería! ¡Vete de una vez!—Mi madre me veía con desprecio.

Así eran mis padres, fríos, duros, groseros y fingiendo cosas que no eran. Mi madre por ratos era amable, era una mujer muy bella de cabello negro y unos profundos ojos verdes, mi padre también era atractivo, muy parecido a mi. Con todo y que fueran personas de una buena apariencia, la realidad era que éramos una familia separada.

Siempre quejándose de los gastos, cuentas y sin fin de asuntos en los cuales también me embarraban. Pero ahora no tenía cabeza para eso, un asunto demasiado complicado me tenia enojado, seguía sin comprender cómo es que me tenia que pasar esto a mi.

Azote la puerta de mi habitación,

¡Mierda! ¡Ya no quiero llorar! Tal vez debí hacerle caso al idiota de Kyo y platicar un poco con el. Se ve que es muy inocente, también se que le gusto. No puedo negarlo: es muy guapo él tipo, pero por lo pronto debo de arreglar este asunto

Cogi mi teléfono móvil y marqué a su número...

—¿!Porque no contestas!?—grité a la nada— Intentaré de nuevo.  
Dos, tres pitidos y por fin contestó

—¿Que es lo que quieres?

—Necesito hablar contigo, es urgente.— Le dije tratando de sonar tranquilo.

—No puedo, saldré viaje con mi padre. Será hasta que vuelva.

—Esto es muy serio, no puedo esperar tanto.—Conteste a punto de quebrar en llanto.

—¿ De verdad? Entonces porque no vas y le cuentas al idiota del dibuja monitos.

—¿ Qué estás diciendo?—volví a preguntar.

—Lo que oíste Takahiro, porque no vas y se lo cuentas al tonto de Ijuuin Kyo.

—¡No digas estupideces! ¿Entonces me espías y te niegas a verme ahora? ¿Será que estás celoso?

—No me hagas reír, esa platica se pospondrá hasta que regrese.  
Nos vemos después y no vuelvas a marcarme. Yo te hablaré ¿entendido?

No quise contestarle, apague el teléfono y lo aventé contra la pared, comencé a dar vueltas por toda mi habitación, estoy enojado.

—¡Usami eres un estupido!  
!Esto no puede ser cierto! ¡No! ! Tú no existes!

Me dejé caer en el piso y volví a llorar del coraje.

KYO

Esto puede ser peor? Ahora me dirijo a casa con un citatorio para mi madre, tiene que presentarse mañana porque me vieron pegarle a Usami y porque él tonto de Chiaki salió corriendo y lo encontraron en los baños llorando por mi culpa.

Debería pedirle una disculpa pero será mañana, hoy tuve un día horrible y todo por dibujar al chico que me gusta y al cual empiezo a querer.

¿Porque lo quiero si tiene pareja? Yo también me pondría como Akihiko Usami,si supiera que alguien pretende a mi novio, peor aun, si viera su lindo rostro plasmado en papel dibujado por alguien como yo.

No tenía ganas de llegar, me sentía triste además mi apariencia concuerda con cómo me siento:

~Frustrado~

Quede sucio después de la pelea y con el ojo ligeramente amoratado, ese idiota pega fuerte, lo único que hice fue acomodarme un poco el cabello y sacudir mi uniforme . Caminaba despacio rumbo a mi hogar.

—Takahiro... ¿estarás bien?—pregunté mirando al cielo y deseando que nada malo le haya sucedido.

Cuando llegue a casa me sorprendí de ver a mamá tan temprano, su rostro se veía preocupado. Se acercó y me ayudó a quitarme los zapatos.

—!No es necesario que hagas esto mamá!—Dije apenado.

—Es increíble cómo has crecido y lo guapo que estás—me colocó las pantuflas y de inmediato extendió su mano.

Ya sabía que era el citatorio lo que pedía y no tuve mas remedio que entregarlo.

—¿Quien te dijo de esto mamá?

—Chiaki y no se te ocurra reclamarle.

—A veces eres muy entrometido Yoshino- bufé

Mamá leía el citatorio, mientras me dirigía a la sala a sentarme y descansar un poco.

—¿Y la pelea fue por?

—Usami Senpai, vio el dibujo que hice de Takahiro, además el idiota intento decir malas palabras.

—Kyo, ¿te estás dando cuenta de que conociste a ese chico estás actuando indebidamente? Hasta a mi se me hizo raro que lo dibujaras.  
Dime una cosa ¿ solo te gusta? ¿sientes algo por el?

—Esas son 2 cosas — le recalqué—Y ... si, me gusta y lo quiero. Quiero a Takahiro.

—No puedes querer a alguien a quien apenas conoces, el amor a primera vista no existe. Takahiro solo te gusta.

—No puedes saber lo que siento mamá.

—Eso está más que claro y no quiero que te confundas, eres muy joven , solo te estas ilusionando muy deprisa.

—!Tú le escribías a papá que lo amabas desde la primera vez que lo viste.!

—Pues claro, porque desde el primer momento él fue muy lindo y atento conmigo y nunca dejó de serlo. ¿Takahiro lo es contigo? ¿Te trata con cariño y respeto?

Me quede callado, como decirle que la única vez que he hablado con él, me trato grosero y como si fuera poca cosa.

—Mi niño, no quiero agobiarte con mis preguntas, solo me preocupo por ti, entiende que tú eres lo único que te tengo en este mundo. Yo te amo y no me gustaría verte sufrir, aunque se que este es tu primer amor de adolescente y por lo tanto quieras experimentar. Yo no me opongo a eso créeme.

—No debes preocuparte, no es como si fuera a hacer algo con Takahiro... El tiene a "Akihiko Usami."

—Usami, Los millonarios, no entiendo como asisten a esa escuela, podrían pagar una en el extranjero.

—Pues si, él es su novio, ¿Porque decidiste que yo fuera a esa escuela mamá? Nosotros solo somos de clase media.

—Porque está cerca de la imprenta y la editorial, quiero estar lo más al tanto de ti que pueda. Y por el citatorio, no te preocupes, asistiré a la escuela. Pero por favor Kyo, no quiero más peleas, no quiero llegar un día a la casa y encontrarte otra vez golpeado o algo peor..."como sin dientes."

—Ja... ja...—dije arrastrando esas sílabas—No estoy manco lo sabes.

Kotori se acercó para besar mi ojo golpeado. Casi lloro por las palabras de mi madre, ella siempre cuida de mi y lo único que quiere es que sea feliz. Pero que puedo hacer ¿ A caso el amor no llega de repente? ¿Es malo que una persona te arranque suspiros y sonrisas sin conocerlo?

Vi a mamá alejarse para preparar la cena, mientras me puse a revisar mi manga que intento terminar, todavía no se que nombre llevará y estoy a 15 días para poder entregarlo y lo único que hecho es hacerle al tonto.

Me paré a sacar mis lápices y comenzar a dibujar, crear un manga es lo más difícil de lo que parece.

Al otro día en la escuela

—¡Por favor Chiaki sal del baño!— golpeé la puerta varias veces.

—!Ya te dije que no!—Oí su tierna voz

—¡No seas ridículo!

Y aquí estoy ahora golpeando la puerta del sanitario, pero ¿porque estamos así?

Rebobinemos:

Anoche le estuve marcando a mi lindo Kohai para poder pedir una disculpa por lo sucedido con Usami y por decirle tonto. Pero se negó a contestarme y bloqueó mi número.

Así que esta mañana con todo el sueño que traía por quedarme a terminar mi manga, decidí ir a buscar a Chiaki a su casa, el cual al verme, huyó corriendo y no tuve más remedio que alcanzarlo.

Lo fui persiguiendo por todo el trayecto, hasta en la estación del tren nos miraban raro porque yo intentaba hacer platica con él y solo me ignoró.

Llegamos al instituto y lo dejé que tomara dos clases, me escabullí de mi salón sin que el maestro que nos cuida se diera cuenta y fui al edificio de los alumnos de secundaria. Estaba esperando afuera, cuando una chica de otro grupo se me acercó a darme una carta, gire para ver a Chiaki y este con los ojos llorosos me miraba enojado y emprendió huida al baño...

—!El ridículo eres tú Ijuuin Senpai!

—Por favor Chiaki solo quiero hablar contigo—Volvi a pedir, pero este no abrió la puerta, a si que no tuve más remedio que hablar así:  
—Lo siento no fue mi intención decirte tonto ni mucho menos gritarte, estaba enojado con el idiota de Usami por querer insultar a mi madre, solo eso.  
Sabes que te estimo, todavía tenemos que revisar tus dibujos y la trama.

—¡No quiero! Porque mejor no te vas con Takahiro y lo dibujas otra vez o mejor te vas con esa niña que te dio una carta.  
Era cierto, por las prisas aún tengo la carta en la mano, lo único que hice fue guardarla.

—¡No!, Para mi es más importante hablar contigo Chiaki. Por favor ¿Podrías salir?

No contestó mi pregunta y me quede esperando hasta que saliera, en algún momento lo haría para dirigirse a su próxima clase.

Por fin salió del sanitario, trato de cerrar la puerta frente a mi nariz pero lo impedí y forcejeamos un poco.

—¡Ya basta Yoshino Chiaki!  
vi su lindo rostro sonrojado por llamarlo por su nombre y en un impulso lo abracé.—  
—Lo siento, quiero que seamos siendo amigos por favor, así que ¿te parece si hablamos por la tarde?

Escondió su cabeza en mi pecho, casi no lo podía escuchar.  
—Hoy iré con Hatori a comprar material, tal vez quieras ir con nosotros. Por cierto ¿sabias que adelantaron la fecha para el concurso de mangas? Se adelanta para el viernes.

—¿Que? ¡No! eso no puede ser cierto todavía me falta por hacer.—Lo separe de mi pecho un poco asustado por esa información.

Nuestras miradas quedaron estáticas por segundos y acarició mi ojo lastimado.  
Le sonreí a Chiaki y cuando menos lo sentí, me besó en la comisura de los labios y salió de prisa del sanitario...

Me fui directo a mi clase, estaba más animado después de hacer las pases con Chiaki y también sorprendido por su acto, pero yo seguía pensando en Takahiro y observaba ese asiento vacío desde hace poco más 2 semanas. Tampoco había visto a Usami.

La clase termino y fui a sentarme al pupitre de Takahiro, mirando sus escritos y preguntándome muchas cosas, lo único que deseaba era ver su rostro y tal vez hablar con él.

Recordé la carta de la chica de nombre Megumi y la abrí para leerla:

" Me gustas Senpai, eres tan lindo y amable conmigo, quiero ser algo más para ti. Eres el mejor chico que he conocido en todos estos años"

Agradecía su interés y sus palabras para mi, pero ella no me interesa, hay alguien quien me gusta.

Esa frase fue lo único que pude leer antes de oír a un compañero gritarme:

—¡Kyo chan! Tú madre te está esperando afuera.

Salí rápido del salón, sin darme cuenta que la carta quedó en el pupitre.

Los días siguieron su curso hasta llegar al viernes por la tarde.  
Hoy a las 7 de la noche es la fecha límite para entregar mi manuscrito del manga que dibuje: El místico silverman, un One shot que intento serializar si gano el concurso.

Lo se, suena lindo pero la realidad es otra...

Ahora tengo a Chiaki y su amigo Yuu Yanase, ayudándome a tratar de terminar el entintado de varias paginas.

Estoy agotado, por estar perdiendo el tiempo pensando en Takahiro y las tareas de la escuela, !el tiempo está encima de mi!

—¿Como vas Yuu?—Le pregunte al chico casi rubio.

—!solo faltan 3 hojas en blanco!

—¡No hables y ponte a trabajar Ijuuin Senpai, solo a ti se te ocurre querer hacer una portada a color!

—!No me grites Chiaki! ¿Porque mis manos no se mueven más rápido?-exclamé totalmente alterado

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose me alertó, era mamá.

—¡¿Como van chicos?!

—!Nos falta el entintado!-gritamos los 3

—!Dame las hojas que te falten Kyo, les ayudaré!

—!Gracias mamá!

Mire el reloj: 4 de la tarde, aún estamos a tiempo, el cielo comenzó a ponerse gris, sin duda llovería.

AKIHIKO

—Akihiko sama, el amo Ryuiichiro Isaka busca a su hermano, le dije que no se donde está. Tal vez pueda hacerle compañía en lo que llega.

—No es de mi agrado pero lo intentaré, gracias por avisar Tanaka san.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Haruhiko y no estaba ahí. Arroje ese estupido sobre que había estado cargando estos días y fui a buscar a Isaka , para mi sorpresa estaba en la mía,leyendo mis escritos.

—¡¿ Que crees qué haces?! ¡Devuélveme mis notas!—Le recriminé

—¡Solo estoy leyendo!

—¡No tienes derecho de hacerlo!

—¡ Akihiko! !Esta novela es muy interesante, llévala a una editorial!

Me quede viéndolo fijamente mientras cubría mi cuaderno con mi cuerpo.

—¡ No! ¡Mejor llévala a nuestra editorial!—Fue lo último que pronunció Isaka antes de salír.

Mire mi cuaderno, tal vez lo haga mañana, ahora sinceramente lo que único que me importa es arreglar es ese asunto de Takahiro...

KYO

Eran seis de la tarde, acabamos en tiempo récord el manuscrito, mi madre ya me esperaba en el auto para ir a Marukawa, cuando empezó a lloviznar.

—¡Me voy chicos pueden quedarse aquí! ¡Muchas gracias!

—¡De nada!—Ambos me gritaron.

Nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a Marukawa mi madre y yo. Durante el trayecto comenzó a arreciar la lluvia y el tráfico se había formado.

—!Diablos! ¿Porque tenía que llover hoy?—maldije por el mal tiempo y por él retraso.

—Enciende el parabrisas por favor hijo— pidió mi madre mientras avanzamos lento por el parque Kumaya, todavía faltaba para llegar a la editorial y yo estaba que echaba chispas.

Vi pasar una figura muy cerca de nuestro auto, él parabrisas limpio el agua justo en el momento que esa persona volteó.

Mis ojos casi se salen de mis cuencas al ver el rostro de Takahiro quien se sorprendió también al estático creo por 2 minutos y por fin reaccioné.

—¡Es el! !Es Takahiro!- sin pensarlo me salí del auto, solo oí los gritos de mamá pidiéndome regresar.

Lo vi que caminaba despacio sin importarle estar todo empapado. Yo también me estaba mojando.

—¡Takahiro!—le grité y no volteó, así que emprendí carrera para alcanzarlo. Lo cogi de la mano.

—¡Suéltame! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- me arrojo la mano con la que lo toque

—Takahashi Senpai... ¿ porque andas así, sin paraguas por la calle? Puedes enfermarte.

—Tú también estás mojado, eres un tonto Kyo chan.

Siguió caminando y yo tras el.

—¡Deja de seguirme! !Lárgate a dibujar tus estupidos dibujos!

—Mis dibujos no son estupidos y yo quiero ayudarte Takahashi Senpai

—! Cállate! ¡ Nadie puede ayudarme!

Lo vi llorar y con un poco de miedo y nervios me acerqué para abrazarlo, el agua seguía mojándonos y lo llevé a una banca a sentarse. Perdí toda noción del tiempo cuando me dejó abrazarlo, no me di cuenta que otras personas nos miraban...

—Sea lo que sea que estés pasando, yo puedo ayudarte Takahiro.

—No es tan fácil, ¿porque insistes en querer ayudarme Kyo chan?

—Yo...Yo te quiero— dije tomando su rostro.

Volvió a apartarme de su lado.

—No sabes lo que dices Kyo chan. Es absurdo.

En ese momento la figura de mi madre aparecía molesta, cubriéndose con un paraguas y extendiendo uno más grande para nosotros 2.

—Kyo, hijo. No se si te diste cuenta pero, esta cerca de ser las 8 de la noche, lo que significa...

Fue cuando reaccioné y me di cuenta que por ayudar a Takahiro perdí mi oportunidad de llevar mi manga. Mamá me miraba desilusionada y decepcionada, al mismo tiempo analizaba a Takahiro quien yacía con la cabeza agachada.

—Es mejor que vayamos a casa hijo. Hablé con Dana sama y ya no puedes entregar lo que hiciste, lo siento.

Sentí un ligero dolor por eso, hice que se esforzaran mucho Chiaki y Yuu y todo fue en balde.

Me puse de pie e intenté levantar a Takahiro, se soltó bruscamente

—Es mejor que vayas con tu madre

—Pero no puedes quedarte aquí Takahashi Senpai.

—!Te he dicho que te fueras!

Estaba por contestar, cuando mamá fue la que irrumpió.

—!Mira jovencito, a mi hijo no le gritas y más te vale obedecer la indicación de un adulto, así que te pararas de esa banca y vendrás con nosotros! No es conveniente que en tu estado estés aquí mojándote! ! Es una orden para los dos! Los espero en el auto.

Takahiro sin chistar empezó a ponerse de pie, me dejó tomarlo de la mano y fuimos directo al auto.

No sentamos en la parte de atrás, mientras mi madre nos escudriñaba con la mirada. El viaje fue sumamente incómodo y lento por el tráfico, en ese momento solo deseé que Takahiro estuviera bien, sin importarme lo demás.

Llegamos a casa, Chiaki y Yuu se habían retirado. Takahiro entró a base de regaños por mi madre, mientras yo le preparaba la ducha, suerte que estamos de la misma altura y pude prestarle ropa.

Yo también me duché y fui a la sala con mi madre, quien me veía preocupada, la cual no se contuvo en soltarme esa pregunta que para mi fue una bomba:

—¿Cuantos meses tiene Takahiro?

—¿ Cuantos meses de que mamá? No te entiendo— dije todo confuso.

—Cariño: Takahiro está embarazado y por tu bien espero que tú no seas el padre...

Sentí como el corazón me latía desbocado al oír esa noticia...


	4. Chapter 4

—¿Cuantos meses tiene Takahiro?

—¿Cuantos meses de que mamá? No te entiendo— dije todo confuso.

—Cariño: Takahiro está embarazado y por tu bien espero que tú no seas el padre...

Sentí como el corazón me latía desbocado al oír esa noticia.

—¿Qué ?... Espera... ¿Qué dijiste?—volví a preguntar cómo si fuera retrasado mental.

—Takahiro está esperando un bebé, dime la verdad, ¿Es hijo tuyo Ijuuin Kyo?

—¡ Por supuesto que no! Pero.. ¿Pero como es posible?

—¿Quieres que hablemos de sexualidad?—mamá se burlaba.

—Claro que sé como se "hacen" los bebés, pero...

—¿Pero que? Esperabas que Takahiro trajera un letrero en la frente donde diga "puedo embarazarme".

—Obvio que no, solo que no me había percatado de eso— entristecí al saber esa noticia y bajé la mirada al piso muy desilusionado.

—No se le nota, porque es alto y delgado, pero si pones atención se logra ver un pequeño bulto, estimo que ha de tener unos 4 meses. Espero que no se enferme después de estar todo empapado.

—Debes estar equivocada mamá, él no ...puede ...estar

—Claro que puede, ahora entiendo porque lo asedian tanto los chicos, Los hombres que pueden gestar son fascinantes. Me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta.

—Ya lo sabía, lo que desconocía era que pudiera estar esperando un hijo,ahora entiendo sus preocupaciones y sus lágrimas. Sobre todo que hacía solo caminando por el parque.

—No quiero decir esto pero: Te lo dije Kyo, te estabas ilusionando de prisa. Lo siento de verdad. Iré a preparar té y algo ligero para que cenes con el.

Me quedé viendo hacia el baño, esperando a que saliera de la ducha, seguía debatiendo ese asunto en mi mente, no podía créerlo: Takahiro el chico que quiero y que ahora está de visita en mi casa, está esperando un hijo que de seguro es de Usami. Está situación empeora más, primero me entero de su relación con Akihiko, citan a mi madre en la escuela por la pelea, pierdo la oportunidad de publicar un manga por mi gusto y ahora ¿un bebé?

Duele de verdad, duele horrible aquí en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, hasta siento como el nudo en mi garganta comienza a tomar forma, pero ¿Porqué?.

¿Porque siento esto,cuando el nunca intento nada conmigo? De verdad que soy muy ingenuo por desarrollar sentimientos por el.

* * *

Takahiro tardó más de una hora en salir del sanitario y yo me hallaba muy nervioso puesto que había permitido que lo abrazara por un momento, aún mojado pude oler su perfume, pude sentirlo. Sentí algo único cuando lo estreché en mis brazos,no sé cómo explicarlo. Una conexión, un sentimiento.

Mamá me trajo la cena y fui directo con el.

La puerta estaba abierta y me adentré, parezco estatua frente a Takahiro quien está con la cabeza agachada y creo que no se ha percatado de mi presencia en la habitación. Deje la cena en la mesita cerca de mi cama y con todos estos nervios de tenerlo tan cerca pregunté:

—Takahashi Senpai ¿Gustas cenar?

Apenas un frágil movimiento de sus ojos me hizo saber que escuchó mi pregunta.

—¿Comiste antes de salir de tu casa? —no respondió —También traje un poco de te de sakura por si no se te apetece lo que mamá preparó.

Vi como se tensó al oír la palabra mamá, me pregunto si sus padres sabrán del embarazo. Yo todavía lo dudo.

—Déjame solo— fue lo único que dijo Takahiro.

—Si gustas hablar yo estaré en la sala, mamá también puede escucharte.

No recibi respuesta y salí de ahí más preocupado aún, ¿porque insiste en ser así conmigo? ¿Será porque no soy un Usami?

Mamá se dirigía a su habitación con un futón en mano y me sonrió

—Ven cariño, hoy después de tanto tiempo volverás a dormir conmigo, vamos.

Mamá era hermosa en todos los sentidos, en la escuela me decían que heredé su belleza: Cabello negro enmarcado con unos bellos ojos azules y algo que agradezco es su enorme cariño para mi.  
Di un último vistazo a mi habitación y fui a recostarme.

* * *

TAKAHIRO

El corazón me duele porque se que te perderé , no podría decirte a la cara que he mantenido relaciones sexuales con tu hermano y por idiota la única vez que no me protegí, ahora resulta que traigo en mi vientre un hijo que no quiero.

No lo quiero porque eso significa separarme de tu lado. Todo se fue al diablo, ¿Como les voy a decir a mis padres ?.

Ese idiota ni siquiera se inmutó por la noticia porque supo lo de nosotros. Ahora estoy en el hogar del que parece mi acosador y dice quererme, es muy tonto. Pero entre que lo es, me da envidia. Envidia de que lleva una vida más placentera que la tuya y la mía. Sin lujos, sin hipocresía, solo amor y cariño.

Esa mujer que es su madre se que ya se dio cuenta de mi estado y por su bien espero que ya se lo haya dicho para que termine por desilusionarse. Mañana a primera hora me largo de aquí.

* * *

KYO

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, Chiaki me llamaba, me siento un aprovechado de él y lo peor es que, no podía contarle lo sucedido, a si que le mentí

—!Ijuuin Senpai! Dime ¿cómo te fue? ¿ Que les pareció la portada? ¿Les comentaste la idea de hacer figuras conmemorativas? ¡Yo se que será un éxito! !Estoy emocionado, ahora solo falta el mío!

—Ijuuin Senpai ¿sigues en la línea?

—Si lo que sucede es que... no pude entregarlo...

—¿ Que?! !Vuelve a repetir eso!

—Te digo que no pude entregarlo, había mucho tráfico y no llegamos a tiempo— volteé a ver a mi madre quien me miraba molesta.

—!¿Qué?! Pero si estabas a tiempo ¿ Como demonios no llegaste? ¡Me va a dar algo por tu culpa Ijuuin Senpai!

—Lo siento Chiaki, lamento hacer que trabajaran en vano. Tengo que colgar, mamá me está mirando feo.

—Entonces... nos vemos el lunes en la escuela. Que tengas...buenas noches Ijuuin Senpai.

Su voz se escuchó muy desilusionada y lo entiendo yo también lo estaba. Mi oportunidad de publicar un manga, seria aprovechada por otra persona.

Termine la llamada

—Buenas noches hijo—Mamá sólo movió su cabeza negando por mi actitud.

—Buenas noches mamá—  
Arroje el teléfono a un lado del futon, me recosté y traté de dormir.

Intente de manera inútil poder conciliar el sueño, pero como podría hacerlo si "él" está dormido en mi habitación, me incorpore y dude varios minutos para ir a verlo.

* * *

Al final mis ganas por estar con Takahiro me llevaron a observarlo aquí sentado en la orilla de la cama, veo cómo su pecho sube y baja con cada respiración, voy más abajo y puedo ver lo que me dice mamá: un pequeño bulto asomándose, es increíble de verdad que un ser humano se esté formando aquí en su interior. Me alegró el hecho de que se haya acabado la cena, debe de alimentarse bien por su bebé.

Me atreví a tocar su vientre con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo aunque no lo creo posible, Takahiro está roncando, muy quedamente pero lo hace.

La zona se siente un poco dura, todavía puedo sentir los músculos, del ejercicio, cuando toque,sentí pulsaciones, tal vez eran las mías o las de Takahiro, no creo posible que sean del bebé o ¿si?.

—Hola pequeño, mi nombre es Kyo Me gustaría saber cual será el tuyo—Le hablé al ser refugiado en su interior mientras con las yemas de mis dedos acaricié por encima de la tela.

No supe en qué momento sucedió, pero caí en los brazos de morfeo...

* * *

TAKAHIRO

Desperté desorientado, mirando a todos lados tratando de descifrar en donde estoy, una pared en tonos verdes es lo primero enfoco y me senté de inmediato en la cama un poco asustado.

Las imágenes y palabras de lo de ayer empiezan a llegar una a una :

_Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo_

~¿De verdad?

_Por supuesto, me hice la prueba y salió positiva._

~Yo no me refiero a si estás embarazado, me pregunto de ¿Quién será ese bebé ?

_¿Qué insinúas? ¡Por supuesto que es tuyo!_

~¿A si pues no te creo! Me crees lo suficiente idiota cómo para no darme cuenta de lo tuyo con Akihiko, ¡no lo niegues!. !También te he visto con el mocoso que dibuja y no me mientas!

_!Tu eres el único con quien he tenido sexo!_

~!Entonces no niegas la relación! ¡Akihiko tiene buena reputación en llevarse a la cama a cuanto hombre y mujer desee, no me salgas con que tu no fuiste uno más!

¡_IDIOTA_!

Tuve que contener mi llanto por el recuerdo de la conversación cuando me di cuenta que Ijuuin Kyo estaba en la habitación durmiendo en el piso.

Tiene un rostro hermoso, no puedo negarlo, tal vez de conocerlo antes yo pude...

—Que estupidez estoy pensando

Tengo que irme lo más pronto de aquí, no quiero ver de nuevo a la madre de este tipo y empiece con sus regaños.

Mis cosas estaban en la mesa, así que cogi todo de prisa, no encontré mi ropa, aunque eso es lo de menos .

Salí haciendo el menor ruido posible, llegué a la salida y tampoco estaban mis zapatos

—Creo que le pediré prestados los suyos a Kyo chan

Justo cuando estaba en la puerta, esa mujer apareció.

—Supongo buscabas esto— la mujer me entregaba mi ropa y zapatos limpios—Puedes cambiarte , no tengo ninguna intención de detenerte o avisarle a mi hijo. Me retiro para que te cambies y a donde sea que te dirijas, hazlo con cuidado.

Mire a la madre de Kyo chan: los mismo ojos azules que el. Divague un momento, solo di un asentimiento y vi como se alejaba.  
Me cambié a toda velocidad y huí de ese hogar, ni siquiera di las gracias.

* * *

No quise caminar, así que Aborde el tren, por suerte mi casa solo estaba a 3 estaciones de la casa de mi " acosador" no podía creer que tanto tiempo hemos estado muy cerca y nunca hemos coincidido.

Mis nervios crecen más en cuanto voy llegando a casa, con un poco de suerte, mis padres no se habrán dado cuenta de mi ausencia. Abrí la puerta muy despacio, la casa está aparentemente sola. Me dejé caer apenas entre, esta soledad y enojo me están consumiendo.

Mire el correo que ha llegado , periódicos y revistas que están en la casa. Una en especial llama mi atención, por el hombre que está en la portada: Fuyuhiko Usami.

Si, ese hombre que es padre de Haruhiko y Akihiko, mis ojos sorprendidos leen el encabezado:

"**Usami" el apellido con más millones de yenes en todo Japón expande su imperio. El hijo mayor formalizó su compromiso con Sumi Keiichi, hijo de el afamado Inversionista chino"**

—¿Que? No, esto no puede ser cierto— Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir al leer lo siguiente:

**" Tal vez no sea el único que una su vida, con la de la familia Sumi, ya que el otro hijo Tsumori entre broma y broma denotó su interés por el hijo menor:  
Akihiko Usami.**

Esta noticia sin duda hizo que mi corazón doliera, ahora sabía porque Haruhiko salió de viaje y porque Akihiko jamás me llamó en todo este tiempo.

Trate de contener mi llanto con las manos, una sombra me hizo voltear hacia arriba: Mi Padre me observaba con una mano extendida y en ella, la prueba de mi estupidez : La prueba de mi embarazo.

* * *

KYO

—¡Takahiro!

Me levanté todo asustado del piso al no verlo en la habitación, salí al corredor para buscarlo, fui al baño y tampoco estaba, baje deprisa las escaleras y mamá ya estaba viéndome enojada.

—Takahiro se fue desde temprano, así que no lo busques.

—¿Por qué lo dejaste irse así?

—No voy a retener a alguien que no conozco, mucho menos a obligarlo a hablar, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—!Pero el no se encuentra bien!—grité

—¡Ese no es tu problema Kyo!

—No puedo dejarlo solo, yo quiero ayudarlo, por ...lo menos hablar con él— ni yo mismo entiendo esta necesidad de protegerlo.

—Takahiro no quiere que lo molestes, deberías entender eso. Ayer corriste a su lado sin que te importara tu manga, tu sueño. Y ese chico lo único que hace es salir como si fuera un delincuente.

Volví a bajar la mirada, tal vez mamá tenga razón y debería olvidarme de un asunto que no es mio.

—Me voy al trabajo hijo- ví como Kotori dio vuelta y salió de la casa.

—Que.. te vaya bien mamá— susurré

Me apure a desayunar y salir lo más rápido de aquí, tengo que hablar con Takahiro decirle que aunque el no sienta nada por mi, yo estoy dispuesto a cuidarlo, porqué para eso son los amigos. Para ayudarnos.

Y entre mi terquedad tendría que averiguar su domicilio y solo una persona lo sabría: Yoshino Chiaki.

Así que no tuve más remedio que realizar una llamada para vernos en la próxima estación del tren.

Chiaki llegó después de media hora, regalándome una de sus habituales sonrisas. Trate de estar lo más calmado posible

—Ijuuin Senpai—corrió a abrazarme y yo correspondí— explícame ¿Cómo está eso de que no entregaste tu manuscrito?— Sus ojos se abrían demasiado intentando encontrar una mentira en mi explicación

—Ese es el motivo porque te cite, tengo que contarte, ayer cuando salimos mamá y yo...

Después de explicarle a Chiaki lo sucedido y omitiendo lo del embarazo de Takahiro, mi Kohai estaba con la mirada en el suelo y con el rostro enrojecido. Se puso de pie e intentó irse de ahí, no tuve más remedio que detenerlo.

—Por favor Chiaki, necesito tu ayuda

—¿Porqué? ¿Porqué Ijuuin Senpai? ¿Que te motiva a querer ayudar a una persona a la que apenas conoces?

—Tal vez te suene ridícula mi idea, pero se que debo de protegerlo, ¿alguna vez has oído del hilo rojo del destino?

—!Bromeas! Ese tipo no puede ser tu destino, el solo está interesado en que alguien lo sacara de su casa y no se le ocurrió otra idea mejor que insinuarse a ¡Usami!. !Yo lo vi varias veces con el mayor y después con Akihiko Senpai!. ¡No seas tonto!

—!No soy tonto! Solo quiero ayudarlo que sepa que tiene un amigo, que confíe en mi. Tú lo harías por alguien a quien estimas o ¿me equivoco?.

—!Lo haría! Pero tú dejaste escapar la oportunidad de realizar tu sueño por culpa de ese grosero de Takahiro.

—Ya tendré otra ocasión para entregar mi manuscrito—dije triste de verdad.

—Pues tendrás que esperar un año para hacerlo, ya no habrá más concurso, al menos que algún caza talentos se aparezca frente a ti y se lleve tu manuscrito. ¿Y el dinero que pensabas invertir para hacer promoción por tu cuenta?

—Lo seguiré guardando, de hecho ya tengo la idea de las figuras ¿Me ayudarías a elaborarlas?

—Por supuesto, seguiremos trabajando, de hecho podríamos hacer unos cambios a la trama de la historia y hacerla increíble.

—!Gracias mi pequeño editor!- bese su frente.—¿Entonces, me llevas a donde vive?

—Lo haré aún en contra de mi voluntad, no me gusta verte preocupado. Vamos Ijuuin Senpai , te llevaré con ese... con ese ... tipo. Tendremos que caminar.

—¿Tan cerca está su casa?

—Así es, te la has pasado tanto tiempo ausente que no notas a los demás a tu alrededor y la primera vez que lo haces, resulta ser ese idiota. Solo espero que estes haciendo lo correcto.

Chiaki caminaba a paso apresurado, tal vez si Takahiro no existiera yo podría intentar algo más con el. Pero se que eso no es posible, Hatori lo ama, se nota, el es el único que no se da cuenta...

* * *

Durante todo el trayecto Chiaki ya no habló, vi su mirada era triste ¿ Será que le estoy causando algun daño?

Llegamos a una zona modesta, con amplias jardineras, Chiaki se detuvo y me señaló una zona departamental.

—Aquí es donde vive, no se el número del departamento, así que tendrás que averiguarlo. Te esperare aquí, suerte.

—!Gracias Chiaki! No tardaré.

Me adentre al edificio , el casero me miraba curioso mientras yo veía todos los apellidos en los timbres, para solicitar acceso.

—¿A quien buscas Niño?

—Hola, disculpe busco a la familia Takahashi.

—Llega tarde joven,hace como una hora el padre salió con su hijo, llevaban maletas, a lo mejor tomaron uñas vacaciones. Oí algo de que irían a Osaka.

—¡Gracias por la información!—salí corriendo de ahí, Takahiro se va de Tokio y por lo menos quiero despedirme.

Llegué con mi Kohai, quien me miraba sorprendido.

—Vamos Chiaki hay que ir a la estación del tren, Takahiro está por marcharse y al menos quiero verlo por última vez.

—¿Vamos? !Eso sí que no! ya te traje hasta acá, no quiero ver que más tonterías haces y como veo que no te interesa mi opinión me voy.

—No espera...- Chiaki hecho a correr con una expresión lastimera y no hice nada por detenerlo.

* * *

Fui directo a la estación del tren, tenia la esperanza de alcanzarlo, aunque pensándolo ¿ Que le voy a decir si lo llegara a encontrar? Además está con su padre...

Estaba en la taquilla viendo los horarios para Osaka y para mi mala suerte, un tren ya había salido hace 20 minutos. Respiraba muy agitado por la carrera, así que lo único que hice fue sentarme en una banca y admirar el paisaje, viendo al sin fin de personas ir de aquí para allá.

—Tal vez fue lo mejor ya no verlo— me dije a mi mismo. Estuve otra media hora sentado pensando en todo y nada a la vez. Mire mi reloj: 5 de la tarde, ya sin mucho ánimo me paré para regresar a mi casa, estos 2 últimos meses los he convertido en un desastre.

Estaba por abandonar la estación del tren cuando vi un par de maletas olvidadas, mire a todos lados tratando de hallar al dueño, volteé insistente a cualquier punto y lo vi: Takahiro corría cubriendo su boca.

—¡Takahashi Senpai!— fui a darle alcance.

Ingreso a los sanitarios, conmigo pisándole los talones apenas si alcanzó a llegar al retrete y empezó a vomitar.

Tome un poco de papel sanitario y esperaba a que vaciara el contenido de su estómago, lo vi dar una última arcada y al parecer acabó con su problema. Lágrimas se deslizaban de su bello rostro y yo me agaché a quedar hasta su altura

—¡¿Que haces aquí Kyo ?!

—Limpiando tú rostro, ¿no es obvio?—dije mientras borraba sus lágrimas y limpiaba su boca.

—¿Porqué haces esto?

—Ya te lo dije: Te quiero Takahiro.

—Es una estupidez, no deberías estar conmigo. Deberías ir a la editorial esa y rogar porque acepten tu manuscrito, aunque lo veo difícil ¿De verdad crees que dibujando te puedes ganar la vida?  
A mi se me hace tonto y si me permites me voy, ¡no quiero tenerte cerca de mi!

Cuando se paró, cayó un boleto al piso, lo recogí y mire el destino: Osaka , tren ligero 16:00 hrs.

Se me hizo muy raro que no abordara, así que con temor pregunté:

—¿Porqué no tomaste el viaje? Pensé que ya no te vería, pero ahora estoy un poco feliz de verte.

—No voy a ir con un pariente que no conozco y mira Kyo chan te dire algo de una vez por todas : Yo estoy...

—Embarazado, lo sé, mi madre se dio cuenta y me lo dijo. No tienes porque portarte conmigo a la defensiva, yo... solo quiero ayudarte.

—¡No te entiendo! ¡De verdad que no! Solo eres un mocoso que no sabe nada de la vida.

—¿Y tú si? Sabes tanto de " la vida" que estas esperando un hijo a tus 17 años. Estas sufriendo Takahiro

Vi como agacho su cabeza y comenzó a llorar, quería acercarme y abrazarlo, más no pude, solo lo miré. Salimos de los sanitarios a buscar sus maletas y nos fuimos a sentar al parque, la tarde estaba cayendo y yo estaba preocupado por donde pasaría la noche. Más claro no podría estar, que no lo llevaría de nuevo a casa con mamá.

Lo dejé estar en silencio todo el tiempo que quisiera, la noche llegó y los dos estábamos sentados muy cerca. Recordé que traigo dinero y fue como se me ocurrió:

—Vamos Takahiro, no podemos seguir aquí, debes comer y descansar.

—No voy a ir de nuevo a tu casa-me recriminó

—Lo se, por eso es que te quedarás en un hotel, yo pagaré la cuota

—¿Que?

—Vamos, no debes estar aquí—Lo tome de la mano y nos fuimos a reservar una habitación.

Realice todo para la reservación y fui a darle sus llaves.

—Toma, puedes quedarte aquí toda la semana en lo que decides que hacer, ya pedí que te lleven de cenar. Me voy, tengo que llegar a casa. Cuídate y si necesitas algo, te dejo mi número telefónico.

Lo vi derramar más lágrimas y recibió las llaves. Camine despacio, librándolo de mi fastidiosa presencia.

Apenas salí del hotel y por fin respiré, no daba crédito a todo lo que estaba haciendo por el. Aunque en ese tiempo yo creí hacerlo por Takahiro, mi corazón lo hacía por otra persona...


	5. Chapter 5

Aborde el tren de regreso pensando en él, en Takahiro, quien más. Su rostro lloroso me hace sentir unas tremendas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, mientras que su comportamiento y palabras hacia mi, ponen a prueba mi cordura e intento no ser grosero con el.

Escribí un mensaje para Chiaki pidiendo disculpas otra vez, obviamente no se tomo la molestia en contestar, como lo haría, si de verdad estoy siendo un idiota con el.

Llegué abrumado a casa, mi madre aún no estaba en ella y todo era silencio y con oscuridad, cené algo rápidamente y me fui a dormir, por el día de hoy ya no quiero pensar en nada que no sea mi manga.

* * *

Lunes por la mañana

Me dirigía de nuevo a la escuela, Takahiro no me ha hablado, supongo que es mejor olvidarme de esto y seguir con mi vida. Al fin y al cabo ya me dijo muchas veces que me aleje de él y que no necesita de mi ayuda.

Chiaki ya me esperaba en la puerta de entrada o al menos eso creía y me acerqué a saludarlo

—¿Chiaki cómo estás?

—Bien...— contestó nervioso- ¿Y tú? ¿Pudiste hablar con Takahashi.?

—Estoy bien, solo hable un poco con Takahiro—volví a omitir lo de su embarazo y el hecho de que me gaste todo mi dinero de estas 2 semanas para poder reservarle una habitación.

—Oh. Ya veo—volvió a contestar con desgano

—Ya tengo el boceto para las figuras coleccionables y la que puede ser la portada final de mi manuscrito ¿Qué tal si en la tarde le das un vistazo?

—No puedo Ijuuin Senpai, saldré con Hatori.

—Lo entiendo entonces vamos adentro— Le pedí acompañarme

—También lo estoy esperando ahorita, me está dando unas ideas para mi manga y quiere ver mis nuevos dibujos.

Me sentí un poco extraño de que no quiera estar conmigo , pero lo entendí, no puede estar en espera de que yo lo ayude cuando estos meses ni yo puedo con mi trabajo y he actuado indebidamente.

—Entonces nos vemos después— me despedí de él y caminé rumbo a mi salón.

La chica que me había dado la carta, me miraba desilusionada porque la rechacé abiertamente. Lo peor es que no tengo siquiera la carta que me dio y sin proponérmelo sé que estoy lastimando a personas que me aprecian.

* * *

Todas mis clases pasaron sin pena ni gloria, yo seguía admirando el lugar donde Takahiro se sentaba, quien en definitiva abandonaría la escuela,no lo creo capaz de asistir en su estado.  
Mire el pupitre y descubrí una frase escrita:

"Creí en el amor usando tu nombre"

¿Era Usami? No lo he visto tampoco en todo este tiempo y quedé sorprendido, esto está más confuso todavía. Di un brinco al sentir mi teléfono vibrar, lo mire y era un número desconocido...

—Hola... soy Kyo.. ¿Quien habla?

—Soy ... Takahiro...¿podría hablar contigo?

El corazón me latió como loco al oír su voz y una sonrisa idiota apareció en mi rostro.

—Claro, ¿quieres que vaya a verte?

—Si...te espero— fue lo último que dijo y colgó.

Fui lo más rápido posible a verlo, me emocioné tanto de que él quisiera verme después de tanto insistir...

* * *

Llegué al hotel y subí de prisa al número 338 Con un poco de nervios toque a la puerta de la habitación..

—Está abierto— me contestó del otro lado.

Lo mire y estaba sentado en el piso en pose de flor de loto viendo hacia la ventana, la luz del atardecer daba en su rostro haciéndolo ver muy hermoso.

—Hola Takahashi Senpai

—Hola, siéntate.

Deje mis cosas y me senté a lado suyo, brindándole una sonrisa

—Quiero agradecerte lo de la habitación Kyo chan.

—De nada ¿ Ya tienes pensado que hacer ?-Pregunte con temor.

—No pienso buscar al idiota de Usami,tampoco a mis padres, ni me iré a vivir con alguien mas.

"Usami" ese apellido ya comenzó a molestarme desde ese entonces, no entiendo cómo es que Akihiko es tan estupido para jugar con él y después escribir esa frase en la banca.

—Buscaré donde ir a vivir yo solo, ya no terminaré la preparatoria este año.—lo dijo triste

—¿Pero y si tus padres te buscan?

—No lo harán, no les intereso, siempre me vieron como un objeto a cual sacar provecho. En cuanto supieron que a los Usami les gustan los chicos, no dudaron en meterme a esa escuela.  
Aún puedo sacar algo de todo esto. Por lo pronto solo quiero darte algo

Sin esperarlo Takahiro me abrazó y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho, no pude resistirme a su tacto,a su olor a este sentimiento, le correspondí y bese su cabello, gesto que me devolvió con un beso en la mejilla.

—Kyo chan...

Aquella tarde en sus ojos vi un destello de amor...

* * *

Sábado por la tarde.

¿Se puede ser más idiota de lo que fui con Takahiro? La respuesta es SI

Ayer lo acompañé a un pequeño consultorio privado para ver cómo va creciendo su bebé, por suerte y después de todo un extenso interrogatorio por parte del médico sobre nuestra edad y cómo es que Takahiro ya está esperando un hijo, lo atendieron.

La sorpresa: el bebé está perfecto estado y Takahiro está de 5 meses, no se pudo ver el sexo del bebe, pero estoy muy contento de que ellos dos estén sanos. Me sorprendía el hecho de que ese vientre de 5 meses fuera pequeño, pero mamá ya lo había explicado, así que no me preocupe.

Ahora estamos en uno de los barrios más modestos de Tokio y aun no nos decidimos por cual departamento rentar para que él pueda vivir en lo que transcurre su embarazo.

¿Cómo es esto posible? Pues bien Takahiro tenía algo de dinero ahorrado y juntando lo mío podemos rentar algo decente durante tres meses.

Su actitud había cambiado de manera notable conmigo, en su mirada ya no había ese desprecio, en ocasiones sentía su mirada fija en mi y yo trataba de hallar el significado de esta.

—!Creo que este es Kyo chan!- Takahiro señalaba un departamento en la planta baja. Una habitación amueblada con baño y cocina, solo lo necesario para que él pueda vivir.

—Entonces vamos. ¡Mira bebé aquí vivirás con mamá!—Volví a acariciar su vientre y con ello un pequeño movimiento se sintió por todo su estómago —¿Sentiste eso Takahashi Senpai? ¡El bebé se movió! !¡Sigue moviéndose! Por cierto ¿Que nombre le pondrás?—Yo realmente lo decía feliz.

—No lo sé

Esperaba algún gesto de emoción por parte de Takahiro pero no lo hubo, en su lugar se fue caminando para buscar al dueño.

Fuimos con el casero que igual nos miraba de manera sospechosa, como no lo haría, si somos prácticamente unos niños que buscan donde vivir.

—¿No son muy precoces para querer vivir juntos?—Preguntó el hombre muy sorprendido.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, le pagaremos si es lo que le preocupa.-Contestó Takahiro.

Se realizó todo el tramite y de inmediato fuimos por todas las pertenencias de Takahiro para instalarse...

* * *

Dos meses después

Tres veces por semana visitaba a Takahiro en su humilde departamento, salía corriendo de la escuela para verlo. Platicábamos de nuestra infancia y familia, más bien yo era el que hacía platica sobre el tema. El siempre era muy reservado y no quería presionarlo, para que entablara una charla conmigo. Espere todo este tiempo por si me explicaba sobre el padre de su hijo o acerca de los suyos, pero jamás lo hizo. Era una situación muy ambigua e incomoda a la que no quise profundizar y solo me concentré en lo poco que había de lo "nuestro". Siempre procure ser alguien agradable para el, sin forzarlo a nada.  
Yo me emocionaba más al ver su vientre creciendo y como es que el bebé se movía, esos fueron los pocos recuerdos agradables que aún conservo de todo ese tiempo.

Un viernes por la tarde cuando llegué, lo oí gimotear en el baño, me asusté y entre corriendo pensando que algo ocurría con el bebé.

Takahiro solo estaba llorando y vi botada una revista de Marukawa, sí de la misma editorial a donde no llegué por ayudarlo.

"**_PREMIO NAOMORI A USAMI AKIHIKO" Por su novela: Buscando un mar profundo en el cielo azul"_**

**_El joven de tan solo 17 años a publicado la novela más aclamada de los últimos años en Japón"_**

Ya no quise seguir leyendo y recordar mi primer fracaso como intento de mangaka. Me acerqué a Takahiro con quien intención de poner mi mano en su hombro y me rechazó.

—Vete Kyo chan, no quiero hablar con nadie.

—¿Por que ? No es bueno para tu bebe que estés triste

—!Porque esa novela la escribía para mi! !Y mírame, ahora estoy aquí solo!

—¿Entonces yo soy nadie? ¿Tu hijo no es alguien?

—¡Esto es algo que nunca debió pasar! Ve..vete de aquí.

Me levante molesto por oír eso e intente salir de ahí de la habitació mi sorpresa Takahiro me detuvo y en un instante me besó

—¿Que.. que crees qué haces?—lo separe de mi

—Lo siento no era mi intención

—Siempre dices lo mismo, yo de verdad trato de entender tu situación y por alguna u otra razón terminas haciendo comentarios despectivos de mi. Te quejas por todo, no eres capaz de sonreír y sé...sé que no me obligas a estar aquí al pendiente de ti, pero yo insisto porque hay otra personita que necesita que estés bien, ese bebé necesita de ti Takahiro y por eso yo...

No pude hablar, Takahiro de nuevo capturó mis labios y ya no pude contenerme.

Después de todos estos meses por fin probaba sus deliciosos labios, ambos nos dejamos llevar por ese acto. Lo abracé tan fuerte mientras disfrutaba su boca. El beso era cargado de pasión por su parte mientras yo correspondía de forma un poco tonta.

Terminó el beso y nos quedamos abrazados, el corazón me golpeaba fuerte en mi pecho.

—Quédate conmigo Kyo chan— sus ojos azules me lo pedían de una forma a la que no pude negarme.  
—Hoy fui al médico y sabes: Es un niño.

" Un niño" Me alegre al oír eso, Takahiro tendría un hermoso varón y lo volví a besar.

Comimos algo que él preparó de cenar y después pasamos la noche juntos, abrazados.  
Y no, no hicimos nada, solo nos besamos y hubo caricias de parte de ambos. Creí sentirme dichoso al tener sus besos, creí que él me quería.

* * *

Los cambios de humor de Takahiro se los atribuía al embarazo, durante ese tiempo escondí los hechos a toda persona, incluso a mi madre, que siempre me preguntaba por que llegaba tan tarde de la escuela.

Incluso hablaba con ella del embarazo, preguntando cosas o síntomas que ella tuvo conmigo y todo lo hacía para tratar de entender a Takahiro, sin embargo todo fue en vano.  
En este secreto sólo estuvimos presentes Takahiro, el bebé y yo. Había descuidado mi manga por estar con el, la escuela podía manejarla pero también ignoré a Chiaki quien siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme.

Y cómo todas las mentiras caen por su propio peso y la verdad siempre sale a la luz, adivinen quien fue el primero en enterarse, exacto Chiaki.

Ya había pasado otro mes, Takahiro ya estaba de 8 meses y yo trataba de ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera, mis visitas ya eran diarias para con el. Su vientre ya era muy notorio y se le dificultaba un poco las tareas, por lo que yo intentaba ser de utilidad en su hogar.

En una de aquellas ocasiones, me salte una clase y sin darme cuenta Chiaki me fue siguiendo...

Llegué con Takahiro, estaba sentado viendo uno de mis tantos dibujos, este último mes dejaba mi material con él para no estar cargando con todo y así poder dibujar mientras le cuidaba. Su mirada era confusa cuando me vio llegar como siempre

—¿Ocurre algo Takahiro?

—Solo veía tus dibujos, ¿Porqué te gusta perder el tiempo en estos garabatos?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Cuantos miles de personas crees que sueñan tontamente con ser mangaka? Lo más probable es que mueras de hambre si sigues con estas idioteces.

—¿Entonces soy tonto? ¿Me consideras idiota?—le pregunté muy dolido por sus adjetivos

—Pues...yo solo digo lo que veo, no creo que tengas futuro haciendo esto. Tal vez si fueras un Usami..

¿Qué demonios insinuaba? ¿Qué soy un completo fracasado?

¿Que carajo le ocurrió hoy para que me dijera esas cosas? No lo soporté y le arrebate mi dibujo.  
Decidido salí del departamento y pude ver cómo Takahiro caminaba detrás mío, salimos a la calle y ahí estaba Chiaki mirándonos con sorpresa.

—¿Pero que Mierda..?! ¡ ¿Porque estás con él Ijuuin Senpai?—Me gritó

Chiaki miraba con asombro el vientre de Takahiro y después a mi:

—Ahora entiendo porqué siempre estas tan apurado Ijuuin Senpai y porque no has terminado tu manuscrito—Chiaki me arrebató mi carpeta—Creo que no es válido que yo te esté ayudando y preocupado por ti ,cuando me has ocultado esto. ¡Me voy!

Sin pensarlo lo detuve del brazo y me posé a lado suyo

—Espera Chiaki, yo también estoy de salida— mi amigo se soltó de mi agarre y fui tras el, intentando dar una explicación.

No me moleste en despedirme de Takahiro, ni siquiera lo voltee a ver, hoy fue ese día que agotó mi paciencia. No esperaba nada a cambio por intentar ayudarlo, pero él me confunde, tanto que ya no se que pensar. Su actitud tan extraña y su poca sensibilidad conmigo y el bebé termino por fastidiarme.

* * *

Llegamos a la estación del tren y Chiaki de nuevo empezó con sus gritos:  
—¡Dime por favor que ese hijo no es tuyo Kyo!

—No, no lo es

—¡¿Entonces porque?!

—Porque quise ayudarlo, quise hacerle ver que que no todas las personas somos iguales, que entienda que yo de verdad deseo su bien.

—¡¿Porque vive ahí Takahashi?!

—Sus padres se enteraron del embarazo y lo mandaron con un familiar, él decidió vivir solo.

—¿Vivir solo? ¡¿Y que carajo haces tú con el?!

—Le ayude a buscar donde vive ahora y le ayudo con las labores.

—!Eh! ¿Y donde diablos está el padre de ese hijo?

—No lo sé, al parecer el también le dio la espalda y no quiere saber nada de él.

—!Aggghhhhhhh! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota Ijuuin Senpai? ¿Y de donde consiguieron dinero para vivir ahí?— Chiaki me jalaba del suéter.

Desvíe la mirada y esa fue mi respuesta...

—No me digas... ¡de seguro tú!—

—¡Si! Yo le ayude a pagar el departamento

—!¿Qué tienes en esa estupida cabeza tuya?! ¡Ahora entiendo porque dijiste que ya no tenías dinero para las figuras que haríamos! ¡De verdad que me dan ganas de golpearte Ijuuin Kyo!  
Me largo de aquí Senpai, ya no quiero oír que más tonterías estás haciendo. Nos vemos en la escuela.

Vi a Chiaki huir muy molesto quedándome solo en la estación del tren, lo que más me frustraba era que Takahiro dijera que perdía el tiempo por querer hacer un manga y sobre todo por compararme con Usami.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas ya no fui con Takahiro, aún sintiendo incomodidad y preocupación porque ya estaba en la última fase del embarazo. Creo que en ese entonces es cuando empezaron mis terribles frustraciones de no ser útil y demás conflictos en mi personalidad.  
Muchas noches me hallé deseando y pidiendo por que ambos estuvieran bien y con con unas inmensas ganas por ver a Takahashi,

Chiaki también cambió un poco conmigo, nuestras pláticas se tornaron incómodas, ya solo me hablaba de su proyecto que tenía hecho, mientras yo termine por fin la trama del manuscrito que sería mi debut :

Un amigable chef dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos y enfrentarse en batallas por sus seres queridos: "**THE KAN**"

* * *

Viernes 17 de agosto ...

Me encontraba dando vueltas en mi cama, no podía dormir y menos con el mensaje que Takahiro me mando:

_"Lo siento Kyo chan, es mejor así"_

—¿Es mejor que? ¿ Mejor para quien? ¿Es mejor para ti no tener que soportar mis atenciones y cuidados ?  
¡No te burles!

Arroje el teléfono e intente dormir sintiendo una terrible opresión en mi pecho.

* * *

Sábado 18 de agosto

Oí ruidos en la cocina, baje a ver y mamá ya estaba preparando el desayuno. Eran las 8 de la mañana, para mi sorpresa Chiaki estaba con mamá hablando muy contento.

—Hola Ijuuin Senpai— me saludo muy amable— he venido porque quiero platicarte algo.

—¿De verdad?— me alegró verlo, sobre todo que me sonriera como siempre, tal vez por fin empieza a disculparme por mi actitud de todos estos meses.

El timbre sonó en casa y yo fui rápidamente a abrir, el corazón se me detuvo al ver a Takahiro en la puerta, todo sudoroso y temblando:

—Lo... siento.. Kyo chan, no tenía con ...quien más ir

Lo vi retorcerse del dolor y como se sujetaba de las rodillas, quede como imbecil durante unos minutos .. fue cuando caí en cuenta: estaba en labor de parto.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdame! Tenemos que ir al hospital—grite lo más fuerte que pude.

Chiaki y mamá salieron de la cocina , yo tenía entre mis brazos a Takahiro.

Mamá de inmediato supo lo que sucedía, fue a buscar unas cosas y después me arrojo las llaves del auto.

—!Tu manejarás Kyo! !vamos Chiaki ayúdame a levantar a Takahiro! Espero no tengamos problemas por esto.

* * *

Todos nerviosos fuimos al hospital central de Tokio, por suerte mamá no puso ninguna excusa, sabía que sería un problema para nosotros por ser menores de edad y de inmediato comenzarían con las preguntas.

Mamá iba con Takahiro atrás intentando tranquilizarlo, Chiaki traía una cara de horror y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

Yo solo veía a Takahiro retorcerse de dolor, quise consolarlo, abrazarlo...

Mi madre tan amable realizo todo el papeleo y demás, yo estaba como idiota esperando noticias de Takahiro, que ya llevaba 2 horas ingresado. Chiaki seguía asustado.

—¿Tan horrible es tener un hijo? Yo no quiero pasar por esto Ijuuin Senpai—Dijo mientras lo vi pasar saliva por su garganta. No pude evitar soltar una risa, Chiaki se veía tan tierno.

Ocho terribles horas de angustia es lo que pase. Mamá nos abrazaba a los dos, ahora siento que la quiero más.

Otra frustrante hora más y después salió el médico que ingresó a Takahiro

—Felicidades Kotori sama, ya nació el bebé, es un lindo niño. En una hora podrán verlos.

"Un lindo niño"

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y después del tiempo indicado pasamos mamá y yo a la habitación. Takahiro estaba recostado, pero se veía triste, no le dirigí la palabra en ese momento, yo solo quería ver al pequeño bebé.

Justo entraba la enfermera con un bulto en brazos, tan emocionado estaba, que solicité cargarlo primero, Takahiro no se opuso y mi madre tenía una mirada de molestia.

Un hermoso niño: su piel estaba rojiza, pero había partes donde el verdadero color de su piel se notaba y era muy linda: blanca y suave. Unas lindas motitas de cabello castaño, era un angelito durmiente... y lo besé.

Oí ruidos afuera de la habitación, mucho barullo...

Me quede estático cuando 2 hombres y 2 guardias entraron, eran nada más y nada menos que: Haruhiko y Fuyuhiko Usami.

Los guardias de inmediato me intentaron quitar al bebé de mis brazos y empezó a llorar, fue como abrió sus ojos y los vi

_**Sus ojitos son de color verde, el color que sin saberlo me enamoró**_


	6. Chapter 6

Los guardias de inmediato me intentaron quitar al bebé de mis brazos y empezó a llorar, fue como abrió sus ojos y los vi

Sus ojitos son de color verde, ó al menos eso parecía, el color que sin saberlo me enamoró.

—Pequeño.. no llores— intente calmar su llanto, mientras los guardias de Usami volvían a acercarse. Lo acurruqué más a mi pecho y se calmó. La voz de Fuyuhiko Sama se oyó en la habitación:

—Tranquilo muchacho solo se lo llevarán para hacerle "unas pruebas", no está en peligro, entrégaselo por favor—el hombre hablaba con tal seguridad que no pude oponerme.

—No llores bebé, te volveré a ver—y tal como dijo, uno de los guardias lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevaron.

Mis ojos se posaron ahora en Haruhiko quien acomodaba sus lentes y veía muy serio a Takahiro quien seguía con la vista fija en el piso

—Kotori san hace mucho que no nos veíamos ¿Cómo has estado?-Preguntó Fuyuhiko a mi madre.

—Bien Usami sama y ¿usted?

—En lo que cabe bien, de no ser por estos problemas de nuestros hijos.  
Me he enterado de tu ascenso, Dana Sama tiene buen ojo, te felicito. Pero vamos te invito un café en lo que los Niños arreglan sus asuntos y me platicas todo.

Vi como mi madre asintió a la invitación y ambos salieron de ahí. Me sorprendió que se conocieran.

Ya no podía más con este circo y de inmediato pregunté;

—¿Qué pruebas le harán al bebé?

—De paternidad, debo de saber si es hijo mío, de Akihiko o tuyo Ijuuin Kyo.

—Yo jamás tuve relaciones con Takahiro—mire con desilusión a Takahashi

—Eso lo descartaremos con la prueba, Takahiro suele ser muy "lindo" y pudo convencerte de algo más ¿no crees?. Mira que hasta te convenció de ayudarlo a sobrevivir estos meses del embarazo. No, no te asombres, lo sé todo, los estuve vigilando.

—¡No seas estupido! ¡Esa prueba revelará que tú eres el padre! ¡Te lo he dicho miles de veces idiota!—Takahiro por fin abría la boca.

—Entonces de ser así, recibirás lo acordado y sabes lo que tendrás que hacer. Akihiko está muy dolido por tu traición, él realmente te amaba y por lo que veo tú también Kyo. Incluso yo pensé en llevar mi relación en serio contigo, pero me fallaste cuando conociste a mi hermano. Por lo que veo a ti no te importa nadie Takahiro, solo te interesa tu bienestar.

—Yo realmente quise a Akihiko—aquello salió de los labios de Takahiro como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

¿Entonces aquí el único importante para Takahiro es Akihiko?  
ahora entiendo porque no había ilusión por su bebé, como lo sería, si no es hijo de él. ¡Soy un estupido!

Haruhiko volteó a verme:

—Cuando comencé a sospechar de Takahiro, me aleje de él, pero curiosamente me seguía buscando para divertirse,mientras seducía a mi hermano. Le dije que hasta que naciera el bebé, recibiría ese dinero por manutención y sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo, la condición era no hacer ningún escándalo, como sabes estoy próximo a casarme y Akihiko está con lo de su novela. No pienso arruinar los negocios por culpa de el, mucho menos la fama de mi hermanastro. Hasta nos dijo que tendría una niña y mira resultó ser varón. Así que...  
—Toma..esto es tu parte por mantener el secreto y por lo que gastaste en cuidar a Takahiro y el bebé— Haruhiko me extendía un cheque— Lo podrás cobrar cuando gustes..

—¡Pero que mierda dices! Yo lo hice porque lo quiero, ¡Quiero a Takahiro!

—¿Y él siente lo mismo por ti? Deberías contestarle a Kyo..—Haruhiko insistía en una respuesta para mi.

—NO ... YO NO TE QUIERO, te agradezco lo que hiciste y deberías aceptar lo que te ofrecen, es un buen trato.

—¿Entonces todos esos besos y los abrazos? ¿Las pláticas? ¿La poca convivencia que hubo? ¿Solo fingías para tener quien te ayudara mientras nacía el bebé? En algún momento llegué a sentir tú amor hacia mi.

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir, la primera vez que lloraba por un hombre...

Takahiro seguía callado, tan fácil le resultaba fingir y no sentir nada al mismo tiempo. Cómo lo odie en aquella ocasión .

—¿Entonces puedo confiar en que no dirás nada?—Haruhiko volvía a ofrecer el cheque— Akihiko ignora todo esto también, cree que Takahiro se fue a Osaka. Además mi padre no quiere perder la buena relación con tu madre, ella es muy cercana a Dana Sama, el segundo hombre más rico de Japón.

—Cállate. Yo no necesito nada de lo único que quería era ser alguien especial para ti Takahiro ¡Al menos mírame a la cara cuando te hablo! !¿Ni eso puedes hacer?!

Takahiro me miro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Ya no quiero oír nada, el único idiota fui yo.

Salí de la habitación, los guardias de Usami ya traían de regreso al bebé y pedí cargarlo una vez más, no se opusieron.

Mi niño estaba dormido y lo bese en la mejilla:

—Algún día nos volveremos a ver: TE QUIERO.

—

Cuatro semanas me la pase encerrado, las vacaciones de la escuela llegaron y yo solo me concentré en dar los últimos detalles a mi manuscrito y tenerlo listo para cuando fuera de nuevo el concurso. En toda la ciudad se hablaba de Usami Akihiko y su novela y del otro hermano brillante en los negocios quien se casaría con un tal Sumi Keiichi.

Mamá fue transferida a Fukuoka, Dana sama la asignó a coordinar todas las distribuidoras de sus producciones y ahora viviremos allá. Oí el timbre sonar, era Chiaki a quien esperaba y me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mi.

—!Ijuuin Senpai!—me abrazó y yo le correspondí

—Ven pasa, ya estamos por irnos.

—Lo se, toma esto es para ti:

Me extendió la portada de mi manuscrito, la había entintado y hecho todo a color perfectamente, hasta añadió mis datos.

—Gracias Chiaki, aunque podría fallar el entintado si no se imprime a la brevedad.

—Yo se que durará hasta que puedas presentarlo. También traje esto:

Ahora mi amigo me enseñaba una figura: el emblemático silverman, la figura del primer One shot que no entregué, yo lo había hecho en plástilina y el me lo entregaba en figura 3D.

—Solo alcanzó para hacer 5 con el dinero que me diste, tal vez algún día cuando seas famoso puedas regalarlo a tus fans.

Comencé a reír, tal vez pueda ser cierto. Mamá ya nos esperaba en el auto.

—Gracias Chiaki, por ser mi asistente, mi editor y mi amigo.

—De nada, volveremos a vernos.  
Te quiero—sin esperarlo me dio un beso en la mejilla—Cuídate Ijuuin Senpai.

—Tu también, estaremos en contacto.

Subí al día me despedí de quien fuera mi primer "editor " y amigo de la adolescencia...

Dos semanas después viajaba para conocer mi nueva escuela, cargaba con mi mochila repleta de material y por muy tonto que pareciera también cargaba con mi manuscrito, tenia pensando entregarlo a la primera editorial que encontrara.

Viajaba en el tren, estaba repleto de pasajeros, estoy pensando seriamente en juntar dinero para un auto y no tener que sufrir estas incomodidades. Un asiento se desocupó y pude sentarme. Abrí mi carpeta para terminar de dibujar el nuevo personaje que pienso incluir: un lindo gatito con ojos verdes: chibi. El tren fue desocupado en las siguientes estaciones, yo también estaba por bajar.

Llegué a mi destino y salí del vagón ...

De regreso a casa, estaba vacía, me sentía solo, por alguna razón recordar los ojos del bebé me tranquilizaba, pero , él tiene a sus padres, él va estar bien. Tratare de alejar esto de mi mente, como dijo mamá soy muy joven, tengo toda una vida por delante.

Fui a sacar mis cosas de la mochila —!Rayos! No. no no ¿donde lo dejé ? !No está mi manuscrito! !Puta suerte la mía!

Dos semanas más intente hallar mi manuscrito en la estación del tren sin éxito.

Ahora estoy por salir de la escuela, Justo en la reja de entrada 2 hombres me veían fijamente y se acercaron conmigo.

—Hola chico ¿Tú eres Ijuuin Kyo?

—Lo soy ¿ Quién es usted?

—Mi nombre es Ryuiichiro Isaka mucho gusto, encontré tu manuscrito y déjame decirte que es fantástico, así que hablemos de las impresiones y de cuánto será tu porcentaje de paga por publicar.

"THE KAN"

—Ten por seguro que los fans lo amarán. Que suerte que lo encontrara yo, soy de editorial Marukawa.

El hombre quien es muy joven extendió su mano y yo acepté el saludo.

—

En otro lado de Japón

—!Takahiro! !Es hora de alimentar al bebé!—grito mi mamá

Me acerqué a cargar a mi hijo y ofrecerle un biberón, me miraba con esos ojos verdes y comenzó a beber.

—Hola Misaki...Misaki Takahashi Ese es tu nombre.

—¿En serio ya no piensas amamantar a tu bebé?  
Mi mamá me miraba molesta.

—No, pronto regresaré a la escuela y es mejor que se vaya acostumbrando a tomar biberón y a estar contigo.

Retomaré mi vida, soy muy joven para atarme a un hijo. Mire de nuevo al pequeño, tal vez algun dia descubra su verdadero origen ó tal vez no


End file.
